trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Gensilan
There are two Gensilans to Note Epiphany Trek Gensilan is an Ane-Form RI. The first Silicon/Virtual/AI being to reach Flag Rank In Starfleet and a Pathbreaker for RI in Federation Society. For reasons which remain obscure, Gensilan wrapped herself around Jay Hailey and gleefully held on. Gensilan didn't even use a Humanoid bio before she met Hailey. In Epiphany Trek, Gensilan, Jay Hailey and the USS Discovery crew stayed at Oz to help the people of that world recover galactic technology and begin doing the Star Trek thing, developing Starbase 600 and the Far Sector. *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' "That Thou Art Mindful", Starbase 600 Game *'Full name:' Gensilan *'Rank:' Vice Admiral, command Starbase 600. *'Race:' Ane RI *'Birthplace:' Landing, Savanna *'Parents: Father:' Kelliban --'' Computer software architect for Nanotech. He was one of the early developers of the Crystalmind system. (deceased) '''Mother:' Mollan -- Font of the milk of Aneish kindness. (deceased) *'Siblings:' Yes. Her Mom loved kids. Gensilan was the last child. Mom had worn the birthing gear out. 32 births will do that. Many of her siblings are still sensate if a bit on the aged side. *'Age:' Born 2270. She spent 75 years in a time fugue. *'Sex:' Female *'Physical Appearance:' As an RI Gensilan can effectively change bodies, as long as she has a Biomech around to change to. Gensilan has three different bios she commonly uses. They are as follows. *''As Ane:'' Height: 12 hands. Weight: 414 pounds Build: medium slender Description: She doesn't go for jewelry, but sticks to her breathtaking good looks. She wears her horns undyed but well polished. Skin coloring: Blue-black where it shows with bright blue mucus membranes Eyes: Solid Ane blue Hair: A red tan classic look, with a black mane. She wears the mane long and very full. She has an average flank band. *''As Humanoid:'' Height: 5'6" Weight: 120 pounds Build: Medium curvy. Description: High cheek boned Bantu look. She prefers a pant style uniform. It not only shows off her figure but she feels it is more professional. ' Skin coloring:' Mocha chocolate Eyes: Solid Ane blue. ' Hair:' Black, usually. *''As Aneilog:'' Height: 5'4" Weight: 100 pounds Build: Slender, with a typical Aneilog figure. ' Description:' She wears the typical Aneilog scant on duty, a vest off duty if anything. The Aneilog is seldom seen in the office. Skin coloring: Blue-black with bright blue mucus membranes. Eyes: Solid Ane blue. ' Hair:' Black, and wavy mirroring her mane. *'Marital status:' She is bonded to Tanban, a biological Ane male, Admiral Jay P. Hailey the first voluntary human in a mating weave and Plalyatlas a Zhodani expatriot. The bondgoup has fused with the Treets, an aneilog bondgroup. Okay, it's a weird family. This is Oz after all. They have a residence in the Emerald City and on Renaissance Station *'Children:' Gensilan has seven children -- Serilan Ane RI female with Tanban Haliban an Aneilog RI female. She runs the Oz job board. Tailan, Ane RI female also with Tanban. Kilaban Aneilog RI male with Jay Pepban & Hertban Ane males by Tanban. Biological children born using a G4 bio. Patrick Tam Hailey Ane/Human hybrid. By Jay, biological using the G4 bio. He looks kind of Sytarish with Ane features instead of goat. The kid would have gotten you arrested on Earth. She has two adopted children as well. Roak, a Klingon was adopted by Hailey before their bonding. He is currently the functioning House Lord of House Javos. And Cindy the Hamon encountered by Hailey in "The Dreamer" came back to him when she felt out of place with the other Harmon and shed her YAGLAhood to be a little girl (Now stunning young woman). *'Routine Activities:' Caring for her children and mates as well as running the Sector. She also acts as the main database for the Federation in this area. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Gensilan is primary trained as a ship driver. She has attended Starfleet Command School although she is a graduate of the ADF RI school, not the Academy. As a computer she can quickly add additional skills as required. *'Financial Status:' Rich beyond the dreams of avarice, and doesn't really care. the only advantage she as taken of it is the ADF Diversus Infucatus Equus, her personal Dolphin class yacht. *'Group Affiliations:' Ane All, RI net, Society for the Protection of Sentient Rights, Starfleet, ADF. *'Personality:' Gensilan projects a mothering figure. She did after all have a superb example of the type to learn from. She is a fun loving as any Ane but reaches for nurture as her first response. In the office she is professional. The nurture still comes through however. *'Ambitions and Goals:' She pretty much has what she wants. She plans to continue as Renaissance Station and Memory Three when she retires from Starfleet. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Gensilan suffers from the typical RI need to be needed and liked. This typically manifests in their bodies, which as a rule are beautiful to the point of unreality. Gensilan is no exception here. Any version of her will make males of the appropriate species drool all over. She has the usual RI limitation that she needs a computer to live. RIs are the child of technology and cannot survive without it. *'Enemies (And Why):' General enemies of the Federation. Those people that fear artificial life forms. *'Special Abilities:' Gensilan currently has the Renaissance Station mainframe to play with. This is one of the largest and most advanced computers in the Federation, or just about anywhere. The Builder designed and built computer is far in advance of even the Crystalmind units RIs usually get. Gensilan is taking ruthless advantage of that. She has standard Ane psionic abilities with a slightly weaker teleport. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Gensilan can be adversely affected by things that adversely affect computers. Heavy RF, even through all her bodies are shielded, subspace pulses and things that drain energy. The nature of her work and her main unit mean her mobility is limited. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Gensilan was among the first generation of deliberate RIs. Her Mother yearned for another child and she simply could not conceive. Healers told her it was worn out. After 380 years she was out of viable eggs. However her bondmate was one of the software architects working on the AI problem. Crystalmind computers had been waking up. It was their contention that rather than preventing this, they should control it. Socialize the infant personalities. Early tests have been positive. Generation one was good, but the engineers and healers felt that touch was important, being Ane of course. To this end they bought the Stoner Medical Systems company and developed lifelike bodies for the computer people. They now had a child analog they could use to aid in the raising of computer people. Gensilan was among the first five to be raised in this fashion. The success of her class led to further refinement in the kernel and process. After childhood Gensilan was more or less at a loss of things to do. The RI program was still working out how it would work. She took the early courses on how to be a ship, but berths were rare at the time. The new ships were just coming on line. Most had RIs that had been developed with the ship. However The newly retired Admiral LaSaille had just had a new ship built. The SS Desiderata needed a ship driver, and Gensilan took the job. When Jerry entered his period of isolation Gensilan got tired of hanging around the dock. She resigned and applied for a berth in the Horned Fleet. This time there was an opening. The USS Rengal needed an RI,and it was a Euphrates class ship, the same as the Desiderata. She had not had the berth long when the Rengal was lost is a time fugue caused by the Ferengi playing with something they shouldn't have. The Rengal popped back into space-time a 1000 light years away and 75 years later. She was rescued by and rescued the USS Discovery in return. The Rengal was a loss. The biological crew dead and only the three RIs surviving. They joined the crew of the Discovery on their trip back to Federation space. They were there when the Discovery encountered Oz, and encouraged Jay P. Hailey 1 (STB-600)Hailey]] to stop. Meanwhile Gensilan had been helping Hailey find himself again. The stress of too many years in deep space, away from any aid was getting to him. In the process she came to love the man, and he her as well. They are indispensable to each other. Gensilan was more or less thrust from the Horned Fleet to Starfleet in general. She took time to do Command School, and returned to Starbase 600 as a Captain. Later as the area has expanded and his role as become increasingly complex Hailey promoted her to Rear Admiral. Gensilan is the first "artificial life form" to reach flag rank in Starfleet. Some consider her a "back door" Admiral as she has never commanded a Starship. Her entire tenure as a Captain was a ground assignment. She replies that she has been a ship. How much more in command is that? Gensilan commands Starbase 600 and its immediate sector. ST-OM In ST-OM Gensilan is an Aneilog. Hailey, being on an unspoken quest to atone for the Mass Murder of the Kliges'chee, leaves Gensilan and a sizable chunk of the Discovery's supplies and crew on Coventry, breaking both her heart and his. See Epiphany Trek Compared to ST-OM for details of these difference. Hailey-S Meets Gensilan-S in Meeting Butterflies. And, like a Big, Fat Idiot, pushes on here. And Gensilan being persistent shows up in Venice Beach. Category:Characters Category:Haileys Category:Oz Category:Ane Space Category:AI/RI Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek